FM34 P is for Protect
by Miz Em
Summary: AN: Granger Clan Saga. Another Saturday afternoon with the from F is for Family


**A/N:** Granger Clan Saga. Another Saturday afternoon with the Grangers.

continued from F is for Family 

P is for Protect  
--

"What in the world are you guys doing to the twins?" The mother in Keeley panicked a little at the sight of Quade on Brandon's shoulders and Quinn on Rafe's while they played basketball.

"Just jogging around with them, Keeley. We're not really playing." Brandon assured his sister as he dashed around the court with Quade shrieking in laughter on his shoulders.

"Gives them a chance to dunk the ball too." Rafe laughed. Cameron had handed the ball to Quinn, but Quinn missed the basket despite being closer to it than anyone else there.

"Don't you think you should quit shoving each other then?" Verity looked on nervously at the rough-housing that was still going on. "What if you trip or something while you have the twins on your shoulders?"

"We're not going to shove Brandon or Rafe, Verity," Tyler started to say, but just then, Cameron tripped while dodging Justin and Chas, and fell against Rafe.

Surprised by it, and thrown off his usual balance because he had Quinn on his shoulders, Rafe started to fall. Panicked by the thought of Quinn getting hurt, Rafe tried to regain his balance. He managed to stagger a few steps, but quickly realized he couldn't stop himself from falling. Rafe immediately focused on protecting the boy he had begun to love as his own. Somehow, he pulled Quinn off his shoulders and curled his body protectively around Quinn, before hitting the ground. "Ungh!" He moaned in pain as he hit the rough cement court. The impact bounced his head against the the raised brick edges of the court. "Get Quinn. Somebody get Quinn. I can't..." Rafe was dizzy with the pain in his head. And his skin was on fire, he was scraped up since they had played shirtless.

"Easy, son."

Rafe heard Colby's calm voice. He must have run over from where he was, Rafe thought hazily. "Quinn..."

"Quinn is fine, Rafe. Ty's got him now." Verity soothed him. "We're going to get you in the house, and I'll clean off those scrapes. How's the head?"

"A little hazy." Rafe felt strong, gentle hands help him up. His vision cleared and he saw Colby on one side of him and Cameron on the other, helping him into the house.

"God, I'm sorry, Rafe," Cam was guilt-ridden. I should have been more careful, Cam chastised himself.

Rafe shook his head, then groaned. Not a good idea, Rafe thought ruefully.

Colby and Cameron got him into the bathroom and left Verity to clean the scrapes.

"Do you need anything, Verity?" Hannah's gentle, sympathetic voice caught Rafe's attention. "Can you see, Rafe?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. G." Rafe tried to reassure her. He was relieved that he could see her clearly. The dizzines had taken a few minutes to dissipate, and he was afraid he would see double for a while.

"You don't look fine," Hannah said dryly, worried about the extent of the scrapes. "Did you slide along the cement, Rafe? You're awfully scraped up." He had scrapes on his left arm, and the left side of his back. Parts of his left leg were scraped up too. A bruise was blossoming where his head had hit the brick.

"I need some tweezers, Mama, to get some of the grit out of the scrapes. But otherwise, everything is in here." Verity answered, glad that her mother had kept the first aid kit stocked even after her brothers had stopped getting scraped up from their rough play.

"I'll get them."

"Mama's right. You're awfully scraped up for a fall."

Rafe shrugged, it had happened too quickly, and he had been focused on Quinn. He had no idea why he was so scraped up. He inhaled sharply when Verity started cleaning the scrapes without warning him. But that was the last expression of pain. He gritted his teeth and focused on something else. Just like he'd been trained to do.

Hannah came back with the tweezers, and kissed him gently on his cheek. "Thank you." She turned to Verity, "Just yell if you need anything else, Verity."

Verity nodded, her attention focused on Rafe's wounds.

But it was all Rafe could do to control his emotions. Hannah's gentle kiss almost did what years of dealing with pain had never come close to doing, bring him to his knees.

"She adores you," Verity murmured. She had noticed him struggling to control his emotions.

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual," he said, voice hoarse with emotion. "You're lucky to have parents like them."

"I know. Now." Verity smiled, eyes lit in mischief, "They weren't always easy to grow up with though."

"Not to a pampered princess like you anyway," Rafe teased her. "I bet your dad's a stickler for the rules."

Verity rolled her eyes, "You have no idea."

Rafe laughed.

Verity was pleased, he was starting to get some color back. Laughter really was the best medicine. Carefully and gently, she picked out the rest of the grit from his scrapes. "Iodine," she warned.

He braced himself as she dabbed it on.

"Alright, tough guy. All done with the scrapes. Now we need to get you to the hospital, get that head wound looked at. Keep your shirt on next time. Take better care of my property." Verity murmured as she kissed him.

He laughed, and pulled her into his lap, ignoring the pinpricks of pain from his scrapes. "Wanna play doctor?"

Verity grinned, "I thought I just did." Her breathing quickened at the dark look in his eyes. "I'd love to, but Dad would flip if he walked in on us."

"Yes, he would," Colby said dryly from the doorway. "Even if you did save his grandson from getting hurt." He laughed at the mortified look on Rafe's face. He softened, "Thanks for protecting Quinn."

"I will always protect the ones I love." Rafe's eyes were intense as they met Colby's. "I learned that from you." He paused and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I owe you more than I could ever repay."

"Son," Colby had to clear his throat. "You don't owe me anything. The man you are is all the payment I need."


End file.
